


Why Laxus doesn't do morning meetings

by ClutteredHeadspace



Series: T-shirts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Oops, T-Shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutteredHeadspace/pseuds/ClutteredHeadspace
Summary: Why you shouldn't ambush your grandson in the early morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely Beta reader came across this gem of a [prompt ](https://scontent.fyqr1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/15644797_681213665389373_912435871_n.jpg?oh=473cb031cfc0b7acd827aa4806663ddf&oe=58584BCF) and thought freed opening the door wearing it would be hilarious. And this grew from there. Enjoy it Athena.

"It's too early for this." Gildarts whined as he trudged along behind Makarov's diminutive form. There were crease lines on the crash mages unshaven cheek and he was sleepily trying to tuck in his shirt. His trademark cloak forgotten on the floor of his house where he'd dropped it only hours before after a late night at the guild hall. The guild master simply grunted in response as he continued down the deserted street, the sun just beginning to paint the rooftops overhead in dawn blues and pinks.

"Laxus has been avoiding me for weeks. I can't keep putting off this discussion. I've already spoken with Erza and Mira, you two are the last S-class mages I need to deal with. You can go back to bed when this is over." His gruff voice booked no argument and Gildarts sighed.

"See, it's things like this that make me take those 100 year jobs." He objected as they turned down a narrow side street towards a secluded residential area the front doors opening onto alleyways instead of the primary avenues. Most of the houses looked well kept though they had no front yards to speak of, simply a stone staircase leading up to heavy wooden doors.

"I'm well aware of that Gildarts. Your stint as Guildmaster made that more then obvious." the guild masters exasperated tone simply makes the crash mage flush and rub the back of his neck. "Here, this is the one." Makarov stops in front of a house nearly indistinguishable from the others around it. The front door painted surprisingly deep royal purple detailed with green.

"Here? Doesn't look like much of a place." Gildarts muttered in surprise as the acceded the stairs. The building was narrow but at least two stories high and as he looked up all the windows had the curtains drawn tight despite their westward direction. "Looks like nobody is up yet." He observed and Makarov shrugged.

"We'll fix that soon enough." he grumbled hitting the doorbell insistently. Gildarts rocked back and forth on his feet, carefully keeping his hands to himself suspecting that the thunder legion wouldn't appreciate him accidentally destroying their front door. It wasn't until Makarov's sixth hit of the bell that movement could be heard inside the house. There were a few moments of fumbling and cursing in a sleep roughened voice before the front door was ripped open to reveal a sleepy eyed dragon slayer. Gildarts smirked at Laxus's bed head, his hair flattened on one side and sticking up wildly on the other, a few cowlicks rising untamed from the blonde mess. The younger mage was wearing a loose pair of sleep pants and a bright green shirt with 'I'm Laxus fucking Dreyer' emblazoned in gold print across his chest. The crash mage snorted.

"Well at least we're at the right house." he spoke up breaking the silence between the three of them. Laxus blinked at them before trying to muffle a yawn behind his wrist.

"What do you want?" he asked voice rough and Makarov huffed and pushed past him.

"You've been avoiding this meeting long enough Laxus. I'll deal with both of you at once this way. Put on coffee." he ordered and his grandson scowled at his back as he stepped aside to let Gildarts in. The entry way was dark the lightning mage obviously not having to bothered with the lights. Gildarts could make out a narrow staircase off to the left that must lead to the second floor before Laxus closed the door behind them dropping the house into shadow again.

"Fine. Kitchen is this way. Keep it down though, if you wake Evergreen up there'll be hell to pay." he muttered moving past them to pad down the hallway towards what was probably the kitchen. Pushing open the swinging door he gestured them inside. Compared to the darkness in the rest of the house the kitchen was surprisingly well lit. The east facing windows were uncovered painting the room on soft light. Slate gray tile floors with stone counter tops over top of gleamed white cupboards looked to professional and modern for the dragonslayers often retro tastes. Oblivious to Gildarts observation Laxus gestured for them to sit at the breakfast bar that divided the kitchen from the dining room. Still surprised by his surroundings Gildarts sat carefully as Makarov hoped spryly onto the tall bar stool beside him.

"Nice place you got here." Gildarts mused. "Must be a womans touch." He leered at Laxus who huffed a laugh as he started the stove and set the water on to boil.

"Doubtful. Ev's sense of style is suspect at best. I think Freed and Bickslow were behind the kitchen renovation, they're the ones who actually use it." he explained pulling a container of coffee grounds out of a cabinet and prepping a french press.

"You think?" Makarov asked with a frown and Gildarts wondered if the old man had even been in the house before. Laxus shrugged in response as he focused on measuring out the grounds.

"They gutted the whole place while I was gone, too much free time I assume." he spoke of his exile from the guild casually enough that Gildarts realized that the younger man wasn't anywhere near as awake as he appeared.

"You're not much of a morning person are you?" Gildarts asked with amusement and the lighting dragon slayer shrugged.

"On the road, sure. When I've got a warm memory foam mattress? Not so much. Also we had a late night, Bick's wanted to play a new board game. Took us fourteen hours." Laxus yawned and leaned on the counter swaying slightly before catching himself.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Gildarts decided and Laxus smirked.

"Nah, we'll probably play again in a couple of days. Definitely ordering in takeout though, food breaks slowed us down." Gildarts grinned, remembering suddenly how he used to catch Laxus reading manga's in the library when he claimed to be reading up on spell theory.

"Nerd." he teased and Laxus fixed him with a steady defiance.

"Shall we talk about your pron collection?" he warned and Gildarts shrugged unrepentant.

"We could. I've got a new copy of busty beauties you might like." he offered wagging his brows and Laxus rolled his eyes as he took the water off the stove and filled the press before bringing it and a trio of cups over to the counter.

"Another time. Let's get this over with before my bed gets cold." he looked at Makarov expectantly. The guildmaster shrugged, and crossed his arms.

"I'll need your magic journals for archival in the next six months. I'm well aware that neither of you like the idea but considering your ranking and danger levels of your missions it's not optional. They are an asset to the future of the guild." Gildarts matched Laxus' groan.

"I thought that wasn't due til the end of the year." Laxus muttered and Gildarts huffed.

"I just did one, isn't that enough?" he asked and Makarov fixed him with a glare as Laxus poured them coffee.

"It said 'I learned spells' Gildarts. That is entirely unacceptable and you know it." Laxus snorted into his cup.

"At least it wasn't written in the margins of a porn magazine." Makarov hummed and his grandson blinked and stared at Gildarts. "Really old man? Have some standards." Gildarts shrugged it off.

"What? Like your's was any better. You just get Freed to do it." he accused and Laxus shrugged.

"His handwriting is better then mine." he defended though he quailed slightly under his grandfathers glare.

"That's not the point Laxus. If you don't write it yourself the archive won't accept it." Laxus huffed and leaned on the counter.

"Fine but why the six month deadline?" he asked and Makarov glared.

"Because none of you damn fools have ever submitted one." Gildarts winced.

"I figured Erza at least would have been all over that." he defended and Makarov growled.

"Since she's teamed up with Natsu and his bunch they've been busy causing me all sorts of trouble." Laxus snorted.

"Not surprised, none of them are exactly responsible."The blonde observed earning him a glare from Makarov as the crash mage laughed.

"None of you brats are. At least your legion keeps you mostly under control." Makarov pointed out before turning the same exasperatedly accusing glare onto Gildarts. "You took out a mountain on your last job." The crash mage shrugged.

"Going through it was faster then going around. I put it back together after... mostly." Laxus simply shook his head.

"And we wonder where Gray and Natsu get it from." Gildarts pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't see you denying that legion crack." Laxus shrugged again and sipped his coffee.

"It's too early to argue about this." he responded leaning on his elbow and resting his cheek on his hand. Behind him the kitchen door swung open and Feed walked in, long hair braided loosely over his shoulder and eyes more then half lidded. He was wearing a purple shirt that reached his upper thighs leaving his pale legs bare as he opened the fridge door.

"Speaking of keeping you in line." Gildarts teased gesturing with his chin. Freed made an unintelligible sound and an absent gesture with his hand that might have been intended to flip Gildarts off.

"Coffee's here." Laxus told him seemingly able to translate Freed's behavior. Freed hummed and turned towards them causing Gildarts to spit out the coffee that he'd just swallowed. In flowing script across the front of Freeds shirt in matching gold to Laxus' were the words 'I'm fucking Laxus Dreyer'. However it was the impressive hickey on his shoulder revealed by the collar sipped off to the side that caused Gildarts eyes to bug out.

"The hell?" he exclaimed and Laxus blinked and turned to look at Freed properly.

"Dammit Freed." he cursed as the younger man squinted at the two of them seemingly just now realizing that the people across from Laxus weren't the other two members of the thunder legion. He blinked then glanced down at his shirt and back up to Laxus' blush before his eyes drifted over to where the guild master was staring between the two of them, mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Well this is awkward." The green haired man shifted slightly behind Laxus out of the other men's line of sight and stole the blonde's half full mug. "Guess I should have grabbed my glasses out of my room." Laxus groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Not making this any better." Freed shrugged.

"I highly doubt Makarov is going to kick you out of the guild again." The rune mage soothed running a hand down Laxus' back while he shot Makarov a steely look that seemed to dare the older man too say something. Makarov blinked and gathered himself and refilled his coffee.

"Well, it's not like you two are setting a precedent." he muttered and Laxus turned to look at him properly, head tilted slightly in confusion. The old guildmaster sighed in exasperation. "You kids are putting the 'Fairy' in Fairy Tail this generation. And that's all I've got to say on the matter." Gildarts threw his head back with a laugh.

"That explains why I've never caught Natsu and Gray stealing my magazines." He frowned "but if it wasn't them and it's obviously not you two... who-?" he broke off in confusion. This time it was Laxus who smirked.

"You should ask your daughter about that sometime." he told him slyly. Gildarts only took a moment to process that before he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> 18/12/2016 - Edited work for glaring spelling mistakes and awkward phrasing.


End file.
